Wireless communication systems have been widely deployed to provide various types of communication services including voice or data. In general, a wireless communication system is a multiple access system that can support communication for multiple users by sharing available system resources (a bandwidth, transmission power, etc.). Multiple access systems are, for example, a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system, a Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) system, a Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) system, an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) system, and a Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) system.